This present invention relates to check processing methods and more specifically to a self-service check cashing system and method.
Non-bank check acceptance retailers provide check cashing services for individuals at a check cashing station. An attendant at the station visually performs a preliminary examination of checks. The preliminary examination takes enough time that on a typical check cashing day, such as on pay days or at end of month, long queues form at attendant check cashing stations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-service check cashing system and method for non-bank check acceptance retailers which reduces queue length at attendant check cashing stations, but provides reliable information and controls fraud.